loomian_legacyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Marshmallow Everyday/Logical Loomians Type Weakness
Fire Fire > Bug Fire burn bug Fire > Metal Fire can melt metal Fire > Plant Fire burn plant Fire > Dark Fire is bright so it can light out dark Fire >Water Fire can evaporate water Water Water > Fire Water remove fire Water > Ice Water melt ice Water > Plant If plant take too much water it will dead Water > Brawler Do you have to try to punch water? How it feel? Water > Metal Water can make metal rusty Plant Plant > Earth Plant root can travel through underground Plant > Water Plant Absorb Water Plant > Plant Well if you learn science plant battle each other to get sunlight Plant > Light Plant absorbs light Light Light > Dark Did I need to explain anything Light > Spirit Well some people believe Ghost is not exited in day Light > Ice Ice will melt if you let it under the sunlight Light X Electric Why you never see lighting in the day? Dark Dark > Mind Well if you can't see your opponent how you want to use Psychic power? Dark > Brawler Well if you can't see your opponent how you want to punch him? Ice Ice > Bug There are no insect in winter Ice > Water If the river froze it not water anymore Ice > Plant Well there are only plenty of plant in winter Ice > Ancient Many ancient animals die in Ice age Electric Electric > Water Water can conduct electric but it will harm aquatic life Electric > Air Higher you fly higher chance you get strike by thunder Electric > Dark Well LIGHTning is bright soo Electric > Plant In storm thunder can make plant burn Air Air > Fire Have you tried to blow candle ? Air > Bug Bug little wing has no match with hurricane Air > Plant Storm can make a tree fall Bug Bug X Water Some bug can walk at the surface of the water Bug X Dark Some bug has night version and also prefer light than dark Bug > Plant Bug eat plant Bug > Mind Well, girl can't focus in the exam if a cockroach flew in front her. Earth Earth X Light There are day cycle Earth X Dark There are night cycle Earth X Wind Land and Wind familiar enough? Earth > Metal Metal can decompose by earth Toxic Toxic > Earth Earth Pollution Toxic > Water Water Pollution Toxic > Air Wind Pollution Toxic > Bug insecticides Toxic > Toxic some anti-venom has been created by the venom itself Metal Metal > Ancient Ancient is a brittle thing so iron can smash it Metal > Light Metal is an opaque thing Metal > Earth Rock can be smashed by an iron thing Metal > Ice iron can smash ice Ancient Ancient > Brawler Primitive people are stronger than John Cena Ancient > Bug There is no bug in ice age Ancient> Toxic Toxic has never been found by primitive people Spirit Spirit X Brawler Did I need to explain Spirit > Toxic Ghost cannot be sick Spirit > Metal Ghost can walk through metal Brawler Brawler > Ice John Cena is master of ice breaking Brawler > Bug Human always step on insect Brawler > Metal Strong people can bend iron Brawler > Ancient Ancient is a brittle thing Mind Mind > Brawler Brain beat Muscle Mind > Toxic Some scientists created medicine remember Typeless Nothing Ok, guy, I know it off balance but this thing is logical and I should take a nap now so tell me thing I missed Category:Blog posts